An Unexpected Visitor
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory. An unexpected visitor shows up in the lab. No real plot. Mostly friendship fic but Zack/oc


_**First Bones piece. No flames please. Not sure if it is any good at all.**_

_**Spoiler: Pain at Heart**_

_**Disclaimer: All mine except the visitor**_

Camille was sitting at her desk working on paper work, or at least that was what she was supposed to be doing. In all honesty she did not think that anyone in the office, with the exception of Dc. Brennan, was doing paperwork. They were all distracted but for once it was the same thing playing though everyone's minds: Zack. Zack was their friend and had been their colleague for several years. Then barely a week ago it had come out that he was the assistant to a serial killer that the team had been chasing for several months.

The Gormagon. That was his name. Cam shuddered just slightly as she thought of him. For months whenever she had heard the name it had, not scared her, as much as disgusted her. A serial killer who eats the faces off their victims then put their bones into a silver skeleton. Now there was another feeling mixed in: anger.

Camille could not stop herself from blaming the Gormagon from taking Zack away from them. Their lab was a group, a team, and in a weird sort of way a family. Without Zack it was one short and they all felt the hole that was left behind. Yes they had hired a new lab assistant, but he was not Zack. Angela had actually asked Cam if they could possibly leave Zack's place open a little longer out of respect for him. Cam's job had told her that she had to fill the position but she wished she could have told Angela yes.

Camille was shaken from her thoughts by a gentle tap on the door. "Come in," she called hurriedly picking up a pen in an attempt to look busy. The door opened and a woman walked in, but it was not a woman Cam had seen around the lab before. Woman or girl Cam thought to herself she looked so young.

She was five eight or so, with bright green eyes, and dark tan skin. Her hair was wavy and fell half way down her back. It was a dark brown but had definite undertones of red in it. The woman was wearing flip-flops (defiantly not lab protocol), brown capri pants, and a sea green tank top. The woman had a slightly bemused look on her face at this point and Cam realized it was because she had been starting at the girl for a few minutes.

Hurriedly Camille got up and walked around the desk to shake the girl's hand. "Camille Saroyan," she introduced herself, before asking in what she hoped was a polite voice, "And you are?"

"Katharine Burn," she replied shaking hands and smiling slightly at Cam's reaction.

"So what are you here for?" Cam asked her curiously.

"Where is Zack Andy?" Katharine asked and Camille froze. She had been answering questions about Zack for days and was getting tired of it.

"He doesn't work here anymore," Camille replied bluntly.

Angela had been walking past Camille's office and stuck her head in. "Who don't work here anymore?" Angela asked, not noticing Katherine was standing there.

Camille looked up as Angela entered the room. "Zack Andy doesn't work here anymore," Camille told Angela even though Cam knew perfectly well that her friend knew that already.

"Yea I remember that," Angela replied looking at her boss and wondering if the strain of the past week was doing things to Cam's head. "Has either one of us thought about anything else in the past week?"

Camille smiled as Katharine spoke, "I think she was talking to me."

Angela turned around to look at who had spoken. She smiled extending her hand, "Angela Montenegro."

"Katharine Burn," Katharine replied for the second time in five minutes.

"So why do you want to know about Zack?" Camille asked know that she was being blunt boarder lining on rude.

The smile faded from Katharine's face, "he and I have been dating for two years."

Camille and Angela exchanged a confused look before Angela raised one eyebrow and Cam nodded. "You want to sit down for this," Angela said gesturing towards the couch.

"Is it really that bad?" Katharine asked as Cam and Angela exchanged an apprehensive look. "Ok, yes it is," Katherine answered her own question as she sat down on one of the two couches that sat facing each other. Angela sat down next to her and Camille sat down on the couch opposite the other two.

"Didn't they notify you?" Angela asked Katharine a little confused. "The FBI was supposed to have notified everyone in his file."

"I'm not in his file," Katharine replied calmly, "he told me that if anything happened to him he didn't want to take me down with him." Angela opened her mouth to ask the next obvious question. "I didn't realize that he wasn't coming home until today because I only got back from a two week trip to London yesterday." Angela closed her mouth and nodded.

"Ok," Angela said before starting to explain. "A week ago there was an explosion in the lab. Zack was injured and sent to the hospital. When we inspected the lab we realized that the silver skeleton was missing." Angela looked at Katharine to see if she need to explain the silver skeleton but Katharine nodded and Angela continued. "That meant it could only be an inside job, and the only one with access to those chemical was—"

"Zack," Katharine finished for her.

"Yea," Camille confirmed. "Doctor Brennan got him to tell us where his boss lived and—"

"Not his boss," both Angela and Katharine corrected her. The pair glanced at each other surprised, before Katharine elaborated, "Doctor Brennan was his boss. He would have done anything she asked." Cam nodded. She could have pointed out that technically she had been Zack's boss, but she would be kidding herself if she thought anyone at the lab would listen to her over Doctor Brennan.

"Right so Zack to Doctor Brennan where to find the Gormagon," Camille corrected herself. "He was convicted of the murder of the accountant and was sent to the insane asylum for life." Camille finished sadly. She and Angela both looked at Katharine, who was clearly upset but, much to their surprise, had not started crying.

"Did you live with Zack?" Camille asked.

"Yea, so I am going to have to sell the house," Katharine replied sadly. "Zack's income was all we had. I have been trying to get a job for six months but no luck."

"If you don't have any money how come you went to London for two weeks?" a voice from the doorway asked. The other three women turned to look at Doctor Brennan. "I'm Temperance Brennan," she introduced herself.

"You can call her Bones," Angela offered.

"My grandmother lives in London. She has a small fortune," Katharine answered more than a little reproach in her voice.

"Can't she give you some money?" Camille asked her.

"Not unless I want to move to England and join the Queen's court," Katharine said with a smile that was half regret and half humor.

"Any other family member's you can turn to?" Camille asked.

Katharine shook her head sadly. "My parents died when I was fifteen, and I lived with my sister for five years. She was killed in the line of duty two years ago." Katharine looked up and saw that they looked confused so she added, "Aiden Burn, NYPD. She wasn't actually on the team at the time. She had been fired for breaking chain of evidence. She kept working the case a PI and after eight months she was almost there. He caught her and beat her to death."

Katharine's voice broke and tears started to fall silently down her face. Angela reach over and hugged Katharine, the latter's head coming to rest on Angela's shoulder. Angela patted Katharine on the back until she stopped crying. "It's going to be all right," Angela whispered in her ear.

Katharine smiled weakly as she lifted her head, "yea, I know that."

I hope it wasn't too bad. Review? * Looks up hope fully *

_**Note: Katharine Burn is my character and she will probably show up again because Zack really is to cute to not have a girlfriend**_


End file.
